Betrayal
by Tears of Melpomene
Summary: If Chase had never gone to Vogler, would things have been different? Would Chase still have his job? Could Cameron convince House to go on a date? Or would they all have been let down, disappointed, and betrayed?
1. Another Way

AN: Hello all my royal subjects! Today we're going to be starting a new story called Betrayal. I'm one of those people who always wondered whether House was really going to fire Chase. One day while I was thinking about this the thought struck me-what if Chase had really gotten fired? At first I was horrified at the thought, but then the idea began to grow on me. And so here we are. This takes place during Heavy, so you may recognize some of the quotes.

There will be **NO** pairings in this story.

Disclaimer: Heck yeah, I own House. That is why I am a nobody writing fanfiction, while David Shore is busy getting his episodes on tv. Man am I getting ripped off...

**Authors note 5/3/06**: The new chapter probably won't be up 'till the next couple of days, but in the mean time I'm going to do some minor editing.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"All clear?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I think I see Vogler over near the desk, but I can't be sure. He's so inconspicious."

Dr. James Wilson tapped his foot impatiently as Dr. House rounded the corner and started down the hallway. Wilson reluctantly followed, not wanting to have to reach another turn. Ever since Vogler had told House he had to fire one of his fellows the crippled doctor had avoided Vogler like the plague. Wilson sympathized with his friend but found his method of dodging Cuddy and Vogler exasperating. House was bound to run into one of them eventually, and constantly having to check corners for them was really starting to get on Wilson's nerves.

However, Wilson understood why his friend was going to such lengths to avoid Vogler. (He was merely steering clear of Cuddy to get out of clinic duty.) House had gone through dozens of fellows before he had found a special handful that had stayed on past the average month the others had lasted. They had held on, earned a sort of right of passage, and didn't deserve to be fired just because a maniacal business tycoon/big donor wanted to prove a point to House. Besides, who wanted to go through interviews again?

House's voice broke his thoughts. "I know who ratted me out to Vogler."

Wilson looked at his friend curiously. This was news. "Who?"

House stopped and Wilson looked at him, waiting eagerly. "Who?" he asked again.

House gave him a pointed look. "Corner," he muttered.

Wilson groaned and turned down the next hallway, scanning for Cuddy or Vogler. When he saw neither of them, he turned toward House and signaled for him to follow. As they fell in step together, Wilson asked him once more. "Who House?"

The older doctor sighed. "Chase."

"Really? Are you sure?" Wilson was shocked; Chase was one of the last people he thought House would suspect. Chase was a bit like an abused dog-getting the Aussie to trust you was hard, but once you did he stuck to you.

"I asked him about it. He says he didn't tell Vogler."

"Well obviously he wouldn't tell you."

"I know. He did look really uncomfortable, though. Guilty almost."

"So what are you going to do?"

Another sigh. "Inadvertently he has bought me some time."

Wilson internally moaned. He didn't have time to translate. "You're going to have to explain that one."

"Vogler wants me to fire someone right? So I'll fire Chase."

"Do you really think he'll let you fire him? He has to get his information from somebody."

"That's what I'm counting on."

Ah. It made sense now. "So when you can't fire Chase you'll get a few more weeks to choose between Foreman and Cameron. In a roundabout, naive way you're trying to do something nice for them."

By this time they had reached House's office. The three ducklings were inside: Cameron was reading over a medical journal, Chase was staring at a crossword with a pencil stuffed in his mouth, and Foreman was fumbling with a pot of coffee. House stared at them a moment before turning back to Wilson.

"Yeah, something like that."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Foreman was the first one to speak as the ducklings strode down the hall. "It's some kind of game, House's own version of 'Punk'd'."

Cameron glared at him. She knew House was infamous for his cruel jokes, but this was something even he wouldn't kid about.Vogler just wanted tothem squirm."It's not House, it's Vogler. We can't let it get to us, we've got to stick together."

"Why," Chase asked.

She turned to him, giving him a more ferocious, serious version of the look that she had given Foreman. "What are you suggesting, we start slashing each other's throats?"

"I'm suggesting it's a zero-sum game. Your loss is my win. That's not conducive to team play."

"Which is what House seems to want. Come with Cameron. May be a bad strategy, but I don't want to give House his satisfaction. Come on, sick kid, remember?" Good ol' Foreman, trying to ease tension. Chase nodded though, Foreman was right. About the patient anyway.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House leaned back in his chair, twirling his cane between his legs. He was bored now that he had reached a decision. Maybe he would go see Cameron and try to subtly hint that he didn't think she screwed up. He believed she hadn't made a mistake; hehad merely wanted to see if Chase would stick up for her. His youngest duckling's behavior puzzled him. Part of him was angry at Chase for betraying him. Part of him was confused-did Chase really think that by doing this it would help him? He would save his job, but House would make it hell for him. Then there was the part of House that was almost . . . proud. Cameron ignored the situation, Foreman was (or was until House talked to him) indifferent, but Chase wasn't going down without a fight.

If only he could have found an other way to fight back.

TBC

You took the time to read it, now please take the time to review.


	2. Can't Avoid Something Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., I'm just borrowing it...yada yada yada. I'm too tired to think of anything witty. More quotes from Heavy.

Hey you guys, what is up? We're up for Betrayal round two. Hope you likee. Make sure you read the author's notes(this is just the author's ramblings, the official stuff is on down.:)they're kinda important. And thanks for all the reviews, they make my tummy get all squishy in a good kinda way.

Now for replies!(I know we're not sposed to reply on the site, but it's so much easier this way...)

Greendayfan1333:thanks, I will.:)(And you know they rock! Green day I mean...)

2shy: everyone's actually. And there's pairings I like, I just don't know if I'm ready to write them yet. Although there is this idea for a Cameron/House story that is floating around in the back of my head... I may start on it once I'm almost done with this story. And check out my author's note: there is a correction about the pairings in there.

Death-Muncher : thanks much! Do you know that you are my first ever review-er? You should feel privileged.: And yeah, Chase rocks.

Jess: Who doesn't love him? Glad we have converted another person to Housism.

**Important. Please Read!**

A/N What I said about the pairings isn't exactly true. This is set right around the time Stacy shows up, so there may be some Stacy/House. There is also going to be some (probably one sided) House/Cameron as well. It's all in context with the show, however.

Because of next week being spring break and all, the next update probably won't be around till the eighth. I make no promises though, could be before the first, just not between the second and sixth of April. Okay, I know that was confusing, just know it'll take me longer to update and that I haven't given up on the story.

Okay, here is the really important one. I was unaware that my reply status was only allowing members of fanfiction to review. I am so sorry, I have fixed this, so all anonymous reviewers feel free to do so.

Now, on with the story!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House briefly glanced over his shoulder before hurriedly limping down the hall. _Never again _he decided. _I'm never doing clinic duty again. _Just look what had happened this time! He hadn't even seen an actual patient before the husband of Mrs. Hernandez, the lady with the thirty-pound tumor, had latched onto him. The man was going to be annoying, (since when were patients in the clinic not annoying?) he just knew it. House decided to hide in Cuddy's office since he had been meaning to stop by anyway. Turns out it had been worth talking to Cameron. If Cuddy went for her idea, he wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of Cameron or Foreman at all. With this in mind he turned into her office and away from the annoying Mr. Hernandez.

Unfortunately it wasn't exactly safe in there either. Cuddy was having a conversation with her personal shadow. They were talking about more budget matters no doubt."The MRIs are rented, but..." For the first time she seemed to notice House. She turned to him asking, "Did you make a decision?"

Vogler looked at him closely. "He's not gonna fire anybody."

Crap. Vogler was on to him. Well, he would have found out anyway. It was now or never. "Yes. I'm going to cut the pay of all four of us. 17 across the board will allow you to keep us all for the same amount of money. I believe it's what you suits call 'win-win.'"

Cuddy nodded. "All right, if you can..."

"No."

Cuddy looked at Vogler curiously. She seemed confused, something unusual for Cuddy. "If he can work it so we can keep the current staff for the same amount of money, what difference does it make?"

House focused on Vogler as he tried to explain to Cuddy. "It's not about the money."

Vogler glared right back at House. "This is not a negotiation. It never was. I need to know that whatever I ask you to do, no matter how distasteful you find it, you'll do it. And just as importantly, you need to know that."

Cuddy sighed and stared at House sympathetically. The fact that Cuddy, the Cuddy that threatened him daily, was pitying him proved to be the breaking point. He turned and walked away, out into the clutches of Mr. Hernandez. Maybe some things could be worse than clinic duty.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Now count backwards from ten."

"Ten...nine...eight...seven..."

A pair of honey-colored eyes glanced up at the people surrounding her. "Gentlemen, start your engines."

Chase smiled at the joke. It wasn't that it was funny, (they were, in fact, never funny.) it was the familiarity of the joke. He was glad to know even with the tyranny of Vogler, things were still normal in some parts of the hospital. People in other departments were still secure enough to make pointless jokes.

Being the only intensivist at the hospital, Cuddy asked Chase occasionally to assist in certain surgeries. He didn't mind it though; every hour he spent in the operating room was an hour off clinic duty. Currently he was helping with a transplant surgery on a fifty-year-old man with a failing liver.

Chase looked at the others. Besides himself and the plethora of nurses, two other doctors were present that he knew, Dr. Reynold Shartwz and Dr. Hayden Andrew. Dr. Shartwz was the transplant surgeon; an older, balding, man with ruddy skin and crinkling green eyes who was from somewhere in New York. Dr. Andrew, the anesthesiologist with the corny jokes, was somewhere in her late twenties and had a honey-colored bob that went along with her honey-colored eyes and freckled skin. Chase vaguely recalled she was from the South, (Her accent was made fun of more than anyone's in the hospital, save for himself.) possibly from North Carolina.

They kept up mindless chatter as the surgery progressed. Chase always thought it was funny how the people in the OR never talked about the surgery, except the requests for medical supplies and the occasional stat update. They learned that Dr. Shartwz was expecting a grandchild, one of the nurse's great-aunt had just died, and Dr. Andrew was flying out to see hermother the following week. They all avoided the subject of Vogler and the hospital. Maybe things weren't so normal after all.

Chase politely answered a question that someone asked him, and then let the others carry on the conversation. He actually loved helping on operations. It gave himself a chance to listen to other people's problems, ones that had nothing to do with his own. For a little while he could forget his dad's recent visit, Vogler's offers to save his job, and worrying about who House was going to fire. It was almost like therapy for him. By the time they were stitching the patient back together he could almost pretend he was normal too.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House strode down the hall. It had been a good week. They had saved the patient. He had managed to get a kick out of clinic duty with Mrs. Hernandez, and figured out a way to keep Foreman and Cameron on a little longer. He turned into his office not exactly happy, but maybe satisfied. Yes, satisfied was a good word for how he was feeling. Too bad it had to end so soon. Cuddy and Vogler were seated in his office, obviously waiting for him.

Cuddy was the first to speak. "It's been a week."

"Actually, it's over a week. Where have you guys been?"

"Who is it?"

He tried to look uncomfortable. "Chase."

He saw the look of consideration on Vogler's face. House knew that Chase was the one that had ratted him out to Vogler, and because of this he also knew Vogler wouldn't let him touch the Aussie. Now he just had to convince Vogler that Chase was the one he really wanted to fire. House waited for the _No, pick one of the others., _or_ Not Chase. Cameron or Foreman. _He would even take _Chase stabbed you in the back so he could keep his job and I could see you squirm. Ha-ha. See? That's funny. _He just had to wait for his plan to work so he could start looking angry and upset.

Vogler stood up and prepared to leave. Before he reached the door he turned back and started to speak to House. _Here it comes_, House thought. "Fine then. I want him gone by tomorrow. Don't delay telling him, or I will do it myself." House merely blinked as Vogler strode out the door, Cuddy close behind.

You took the time to read it, now please take the time to review.


	3. Innocent Liars

Okay, I'm back, and with the longest chapter yet. I said I was going to have this up sooner, but I was working on an other story instead. It's called "Curious" for those of you who haven't read it yet. Just a quick one shot Foreman/Chase story. No slash though. Poor Foreman is always ignored. There are maybe, what ten, twelve stories that are Foreman centered? And out of those twelve there are maybe four that have Foreman/Chase in them. And like, two stories that aren't slash. Slim pickin's. Rumor has it though that his dad is coming on the show. (Then maybe they'll bring Cameron's dad on and House's dad will come back and they'll dig up Rowan's coffin and we'll have a family reunion!) Anyway, did anybody but me notice how ill Cam was on Tuesday's episode? Maybe she really lost her naive innocence after finding out that women was trying to kill her husband. Or more likely she was just ticked about losing twenty bucks. And how did Chase know about Wilson's toenails? I have been up all night trying to figure that one out. And again, poor, poor Foreman. He kept trying to tell his life story and no one would listen. But as I said above, there is some major Foreman angst coming. (There is a two part episode coming up called Euphoria, which I think is about him.)

Now we're in the beginning of Role Model. Up until now things have been pretty much inline with the show, but this is where it starts to get different. But so I sound medically sound, I'm going to follow the show's outline patient wise.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There are no words to express how happy reviews make me. To make things simpler, I'm going only to post replies to anonymous reviews. Fanfiction members I will email.

krtshadow: way to visualize:) glad you like it.

Tenka-chan: hey, reviews are great too! Angst rocks. Check out the c2 "Australian Apathy" run by yours truly. I think that there is also another new C2 that's pretty much the same thing now.

Jess: glad you're still into house. Its easy too get hooked, huh?

Bessie: thanks much. There's really not a lot of good Chase stuff out there, so I'll do my best.

Chouse: Hey, I'll be happy to give him a hug to.:) And as pairings I agree. (Although I'm assuming you're a Chase/House fan.Chouse) And over my dead authoress body will this be H/C. That pairing annoys the crap out of me.. I think the reason it does because then there is no one for Chase, ya know? C/C isn't that bad, but few people can write it well. It always comes out corny. H/Ch is alright, I'm just not a big slash fan. Then there are people who make an OC just to date Chase. I'm not saying Ocs are bad, or Ocs that date Chase are bad, its just come on, give them some STRUCTURE! Of course I may end up being a big hypocrite, as when I'm almost done with this story I may do a H/C Chase/OC story, but anyway . . .(bet you weren't expecting a rant like that, huh?)

Daphne: Glad you like it. I think he probably is the most complex to, except for maybe House himself. I'm gonna do his reaction this chapter.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own House M.D. and neither do you. (Unless you are David Shore and if you are, whoa. I am honored.)

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his cane. Hadn't he been doing the same thing earlier? No, then he had been _twirling _his cane. He only _twirled_ when he was content or bored. Now he was merely confused. He replayed the meeting with Cuddy and Vogler in his mind. Cuddy tells him that, like for everything else in his life, he's late. She asks him who he wants to fire. He says Chase. Vogler looks funny. That, the firing Chase/looking funny part was where it went wrong. It was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be House walking out furious, (but internally triumphant) with an invincible duckling and two ducklings that had just "gotten a second chance." Instead he was left standing there, one Australian intensivist short.

He finally put down his cane and stood. This, this musing to himself, was getting him nowhere. House was going to have to do the inevitable; fire Chase. Thinking about why was pointless. Besides, he now had a new problem, actually firing Chase. House had never really fired someone. Sure, he had lost countless amounts of fellows, but they had all quit. He may have had something to do with why they quit . . .but that didn't matter now. He needed advice on to how to fire someone, and there was only one person he could trust about something this significant: Wilson.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

He sensed them coming before they actually appeared. Vogler was first, the picture of confidence. He had money, which meant he had power, which meant he had the run of the hospital. Vogler could (and was) get away with murder and no one would care. Certainly Cuddy, who was oh so elegantly failing to match his strides, didn't. Because even though he was "CHAIRMAN OF THE BOARD" Cuddy still ran everything. She could get away with even more than he could.

Vogler sensed him too. A lone duckling in the middle of the pond during hunting season. As Vogler's brown eyes looked up, Chase's aqua eyes went down. He couldn't look at him. Not after what Vogler was doing . . .after what he had done. Not now.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Wait. I'm confused. He did what?"

House sighed and sunk down into the chair across Wilson's desk. He was already past this part, so naturally he expected Wilson to be as well. "He told me I had to fire Chase."

"But I thought you said he _wouldn't _make you fire Chase. That was why you were firing Chase in the first place?"

"Well, he is."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Remember? This part of Vogler's 'showing me that he is in charge, and I have to do whatever he says or else we lose his money' thing. It's the reason I've gotta fire anybody."

"Yeah, but why is he letting you fire Chase? He needs Chase."

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he found someone else. How should I know?"

Wilson gave him a frustrated look. "Or maybe Chase never went to him in the first place. How sure were you before you decided to put the kid's job on the line?"

"Well, it sounds awful when you say it like that."

"House."

"He was lying. I'm sure of it."

"Well maybe you were wrong for once."

"Does it really matter? He's gone either way."

"I think it does. If he was going to Vogler then you should probably fire him. If he didn't then he's getting canned because you didn't trust him enough."

"He's getting canned because Vogler is an idiot!" House was shouting now, but he didn't care. It wasn't _his _fault that Chase had squealed. It wasn't _his _fault that Vogler hadn't protected Chase. It had nothing to do with him. He was just the messenger.

Or at least that is what he told himself.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Senator Gary Wright presents with nausea, headache, and mental confusion. During an important speech too. Voters are gonna love that."

Foreman glanced at the paper he was holding before looking back at House. "The LP showed no sign of infection and the MRI was fairly clean."

"I guess we can tell him he's fairly healthy and can go home."

"Well, there is something in Broca's area, but it's small, low intensity."

Chase looked up. "Most likely just background noise."

Cameron shrugged. "Or it could be a brain tumor or infection."

House smirked. "If we go with that we get to cut into his brain, and that's always fun. Foreman, go and get it scheduled. Cameron, get a history."

"But didn't you and Foreman already-"

"He doesn't do it nearly as good as you do. Foreman didn't find out anything about the Senator's hopes and dreams. Well,other than the one about him wanting to president."Cameron merely nodded, looking dazed, and walked out behind Foreman.

Chase stood. House hadn't given him anything to do, but that was fine with him. He had patients in the ICU he could go check on. Before he could get to the door, however, House called out to him.

"Chase."

"Yeah?"

House took a deep breath. He had to do this now, before the other ducklings got back. Chase deserved that much. Well, if Chase _hadn't_ snitched on him. House had to know once and for all. "Chase, did you or did you not go to Vogler?"

He saw the mix of fear, frustration, and hurt that penetrated the Aussie's face. "No House. I told you. It's not me."

"Chase, I need to know."

"House, I told you, I didn't do it! What more do you want from me? Yeah, Vogler came up to me. Said he could save my job. I told him no! He talked to Cameron and Foreman too. Why aren't you badgering them?"

House blinked. Getting angry was rare for Chase, but he had said that little speech with such vigor that the duckling had started to get a little red in the face. There was a pesky Wilsonish voice echoing in his head_. You didn't trust him enough . . .You didn't trust him enough_. It was really getting on House's nerves, particularly because the voice was starting to make sense. He wasn't really sure what to do now. House had been hoping for a confession from Chase, which would made firing him a whole lot easier. But even if Chase was innocent, he was still gone.

"What?"

House looked up to see the look of hurt and frustration gone on Chase's face. The fear had completely taken over instead. "What do you mean 'still gone'?"

Had he said that out loud? "Chase, look I thought you ratted me out to Vogler, and-"

"After I told you I didn't?"

"Well, it seemed like you were lying, and I thought Vogler would need you so-"

"So you fired me." House watched Chase's expression carefully. The only way to really know what Chase was thinking or feeling was through his eyes. That was why House had thought he was lying the first time, because his eyes had shown fear. At the time House had assumed it was fear that Chase had been found out, but now he was guessing it was the fear of getting fired. The same fear was in his eyes now, along with the previous hurt and frustration and even anger.

"Chase, look-"

Chase cut him off yet again."I get it. You didn't believe me." House tried to cut _him _off, but Chase was walking out the door before he had the chance.

TBC

You took the time to read it, now please take the time to review.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

What is up? Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy. I've had soccer games, a science project, "standardized" testing and a bit of writers block. But you don't really care, do you:) The point is, I'm updating now. The chapter is a little sub par, but I promise it'll pick up soon. There isn't really any Chase in this chapter, but there's some other stuff I gotta take care of. Just be aware that I've been having computer trouble lately, and that it could crash.(It's happened before.) So if I don't update for a long time, you know why. Anyway . . .what Foreman did to Cameron is no better than the whole Chase/Vogler thing. Chase did it to save his job, and what Foreman did was just for personal gain. What do ya got to say to that, all ye Chase haters?

I've got a question for all my loyal readers out there. Is there an episode of House that talks about Chase loving chocolate? Because that's been in, like ten stories. It seems like every Chase story I read has got something about chocolate in it. I've looked over the scripts trying to find something, but I can make mistakes. (Ooh, big shocker there.)

Now replies! (Thanks to everybody that reviews, and keep it up!)

Jess: Well, I think you're the only one whose glad.:) I've got an army of rabid Chase fans hunting me down. If you wanna know what happened, there are several sites.(which I don't own-gotta do disclaimers for everything) is the official site, and have ep recaps. Twiztv is a site where you can read the scripts, and housemd-guide is an awesome fansite with, in my opinion, better recaps than fox. Yes, I am a bit obsessed with this show.

Chouse: Honestly, I usually skip them too. It wouldn't be an in your face Mary Sue- I can't stand that crud. My character probably wouldn't be in too many chapters, anyway. What I really want to write about was how things were awkward after Hunting. It's been touched on in some stories, but as far as I know, it's never been a complete story on its own. And it seems I'm not the only one obsessed with spoilers! ;) I agree I'd rather see Chase, but I think you were pretty nice about the stats. I'd say Cam-50 Chase-45(Cause there was a lot of minor Chase stuff in the first season) and Foreman-5. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the Wilson thing. Someones gotta be guilty for House, right?

Sammie: I'm glad you think it's suspenseful. As for the lengths, I start getting random if I write too long. Besides it takes more time to write longer chapters. You wouldn't wanna deprive the fans of their story would you:

In the show Foreman was there for the biopsy results, but humor me and pretend he wasn't. It'll make the story sound better.

Disclaimer: If I own the first season disc, does that count?

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When Foreman entered the diagnostic lounge the following morning, he immediately noticed three things that were wrong. For one, although Cameron was there, neither House nor she was saying anything. No sarcastic remarks from the elder doctor, no theories on what was wrong with the Senator. Not even a hello from Cameron. It was eerily quiet. The second thing Foreman noticed was that House appeared to be in the same shirt that he had been in the day before. That meant House had slept here, but why?

The last was the most obvious: there was a certain blond Australian missing.

"Umm . . .where's Chase?"

Cameron gave him a helpless look. "I haven't seen him this morning, actually. Maybe he's running late."

"But he always the first one here."

Cameron merely shrugged. Foreman glanced over to House, who was staring at the white board. Apparently he was staying out of this one. It angered Foreman, because House knew. How long was he going to let them wonder? Apparently House felt Foreman's glare, as he suddenly seemed to realize Foreman was there.

"Toxoplasmosis on the biopsy results."

"AIDS?" Cameron looked at the crippled doctor in surprise.

"That's usually what Toxoplasmosis indicates."

"But he denied having-"

"Haven't you heard? Everybody lies."

"Well, what now?"

"Don't you think somebody should go tell him he's dying?"

Foreman saw House again become lost in the white board before he followed Cameron out of the lounge. House knew why Chase wasn't here, but Foreman was determined to find out. How was the question.

"I'm worried about House."

Foreman looked over in surprise at Cameron, andrealized that this was the first non medical thing he had heard her say all morning. Go figure, it was about House. If Cameron was talking to him about House, when he had mocked her about caring for the older doctor, she _must _be really worried. Just another piece to the puzzle.

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice he was in the same clothes that he was in yesterday? He hadn't said anything to me all morning, and when I asked him about he didn't say anything! Didn't you see the look on his face? He was upset about something, but he wouldn't tell me why."

"Do you think that maybe he fired Chase?"

"What? No!" Cameron stopped in the middle of the hallway. She was shocked; House would never fire one of them. She knew about the deal with Vogler, but . . . it was House. House always found a way to fix things. The more she thought about it; however, she had to admit it made sense. Chase's mysterious disappearance, the way House was acting, all of it fit together nicely.

Foreman saw comprehension dawn on Cameron's face. She hadn't obviously been thinking about Chase's absence in that light. He put a friendly hand on her back and guided her toward the Senator's room.

"Better him than us," he muttered.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House couldn't recall the last time he had been truly happy. Maybe somewhere before the infarction? Playing lacrosse with college buddies and Stacy cheering him on in the stands-then he had been happy. Now, however, he was trapped in a limbo between utterly miserable and vaguely amused with life. There were small pleasures he found in his daily routine, but nothing that made him happy. The closest he ever got these days was when he was working on a new puzzle. However, the problem House was focused on now was leaving him nothing but frustrated.

For one thing, there was the issue of Chase. He had to tell Cameron and Foreman eventually, but by the look on his face Foreman had already figured it out. The idea that Foreman would think House had agreed Chase was the best one to fire angered the older doctor. He hadn't fired Chase because he was lazy. (Besides, Chase wasn't really lazy. He was just unnaturally calm.) He had fired Chase because he was the snitch.

Only, he wasn't the snitch. House was convinced Chase had been telling the truth. It really was too bad about Chase, but he realized there was nothing he could do there. He could offer him another job, but Vogler wouldn't allow it. What he could do was figure out who had ratted him out, which was why House had spent the night at his office. If it wasn't Chase, then who was left? He was still sure about Foreman. Could it have been Cameron? She had been acting funny toward him lately, what with all the feelings talks. He hesitated even though he knew it made sense. House had also been sure about Chase.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chase willed himself not to cryas he looked at the boxes surrounding him. It hadn't taken him long; he had never been one to have personal items or clutter strewn around his flats. There was only one thing left to do, and he couldn't put it off any longer. He pulled out his phone and slowly began to dial the number he knew by heart but never called. Not to his surprise, the answering machine picked up.

"Dad? It's me, Robert. . . I'm coming home."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

You took the time to read it, now please take the time to review.


	5. Things You Wish You Didn't Know

Well . . . Chapter five is up. Yeah . . . Um, anyway, has anybody but me read this? SPOILER ALERT " . . . Chase admits he needs a break.. . ." or " . . . Chase begins working in the neonatal intensive care unit. . . . "END SPOILERS What the heck! Does anybody know anything else? I'm thinking maybe Chase's fellowship is about to end. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Chase! He's in the next chappie.

The medical jargon is pretty much exactly the same as in the show, but I have no idea how to rewrite that stuff without messing it up. Deal with it.

Replies:(What! I only have one anom review? Come on guys! I need you!)

Wolfy Runner: He will, sort of. . .

Disclaimer: Ha. You make me laugh.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson would have to broach the subject carefully. He knew House "needed to talk," but the man could be really sensitive about his ducklings. "Have you told them yet?"

House continued staring at whatever was so interesting on his desk. He knew exactly what Wilson was talking about. "They seemed to have figured it out."

"They think. They don't know."

"They'll know when he doesn't show up in a few days. Or months. Or years."

"Well, what about Chase? Have you talked to him?"

"Sure, I've talked to him plenty of times. Oh, you mean after Vogler fired him? No. He can't diagnose for me anymore. Why else would I talk to him?"

"Maybe to see how he is? What he's doing? Or, I don't to know, to apologize?"

"I have nothing to apologize for. Someone would have been fired no matter what. Vogler is the one who should–"

House broke off as Foreman appeared in the lounge next door. He stood up and followed Wilson into the room just as Foreman was opening a file.

"Kidney and liver cysts are both benign, and lymph nodes all came back clean."

House looked as well. "His left armpit node has antibodies for CB 11."

"Well, not enough to indicate lymphoma," Wilson muttered.

"We never tested for hairy-cell leukemia."

"No, but we would have picked it up somewhere besides one lymph node."

Cameron, who had been quiet until this point, looked up. "Spleen is normal too."

House turned to her. "Size isn't everything. The spleen is the mother load for hairy-cells. Let's cut it open."

Wilson looked at him incredulously. "That's gonna kill him!"

Foreman shook his head. "His brain's turning into mush, and he's at risk for more infections, so we have to do it."

House shrugged. "That sounds good to me. Go forth and biopsy!"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The timid knock on his office door told him that he would look up to see Cameron, no doubt delivering test results. All of his ducklings had their individual entrances, and House knew them well. While Cameron's general politeness kept her from barging in, Foreman waltzed in like it was his office. Chase was a medium: striding in not as confidently as Foreman, but not patient or self conscious enough to wait at the door.

Well, Chase had _strode_.

He looked up at Cameron, driving the thoughts of Chase from his head. "What?"

She seemed hesitant. "Why did you run the second ELISA test?"

"Please, spare me the 'I am really good at heart, but just keep defenses up on the outside' thing. I've already gotten it once from Wilson; I don't need it from you."

"You're miserable–it's obvious, but does that mean you hate everything? You can say what you want, but we all know why you ran that test."

"Then why are you asking?"

Cameron seemed to grow bolder with every word. "Just wanted to see if you had the balls to admit it. I guess not. It sure is a lot easier to pretend to hate someone than to care about them, huh?"

"Yeah, I ran the test because I really _care _about Mr. Senator. I wanted to show him how much I like him."

Cameron was full out glaring at him now. It was a bit disturbing; he had trained her well. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I don't. I really do dislike a lot of people."

Cameron sighed and dropped her gaze. "After you find a replacement for Chase, I'm turning in my two-week notice. I've already secured a position at Jefferson." She quietly left the room, and for the second time that week one of his ducklings had left him speechless.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I don't care what the risks were. It could have very easily killed him!"

"Would you get over it? We didn't even have a signature before the new symptom popped up."

". . .You . . . I swear, House . . . Are you trying to bring this whole hospitable down, or just me?"

House smirked as Cuddy stormed off. She had been plenty ticked that he was going to do a spleen biopsy on the Senator. He had tried Foreman's argument, but it hadn't worked on her. He enjoyed seeing her blow up, but it also meant something else: the snitch had been at work.

His mind reeled as he considered the traitor's identity. Was it Foreman? Foreman wasn't loyal per se, but he wasn't stupid either. If he was fired he could easily get another job that was just as good, if not better. He had that kind of CV. Cameron no longer had a motive; she obviously wasn't worried about getting fired if she was quitting. Maybe it _had been _a nurse.

_It's actually easier for me to get rid of a board member like Cuddy or Wilson than to get rid of a doctor. That's interesting, isn't it? _

He froze as that conversation with Vogler flew through his head. _No_, House decided. _Wilson is your friend. _

But still. . .

House had told him about Carly's meds. He had been there when they decided to biopsy. And Wilson had been insistent that House apologize to Chase. He felt bad for Chase. But was it because Chase had been fired for something Wilson had done? _No!_

_It's easier for me to get rid of Wilson_. . .

TBC

You took the time to read it, now please take the time to review.


	6. You, Me, or Him

Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I have a good excuse though. Besides finals, this chapter has just been really, really, really hard to write. I know I promised more Chase, but I loved this ended so much that I decided to wait 'till next chapter. But, anyway, here it is. So, what did you guys think of the finale? In a way, I think (and hear me out before you think I'm insane) that Chase was sort of glad the guys balls exploded. 'Cause before, the guys all "its getting bigger!" and Chase is like " . . . Are you, getting aroused?", and he sort of looks around and is like "oh crap, I'm the only one here." Which is way more awkward than having blood from a guy's balls thrown in your face. How cool was that House said Chase was smart?(Even if it was in his mind.) To all the nonChasefangirls, this probably wasn't that big of a deal, but you should see some of the forums. You can practically see the drool. :

Disclaimer: One day I will be rich and famous and I will buy House. Until then I'm stuck writing fanfiction.

Thank you much, Aly for the review.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House found Wilson in his office, hidden behind a stack of paperwork. "What?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"What's with all the stuff?"

"Vogler wants to see the billing records for the department. He wants to 'cut loose a few unnecessary expenses.'"

"He wants to cut Oncology?"

"He wants to cut the stuff we need to run Oncology, not the department."

House narrowed his eyes. "You mean 'stuff' like the department head?"

Wilson finally glanced up at House, mirroring his look. "They would just have to hire someone else. What's that saying? 'If it's not broken(1), don't fix it?"

"Riight. Vogler couldn't anybody better for the job. You'd do whatever it takes to make sure the department is run well."

Wilson blinked. "Um, thanks . . . I think."

House prodded him with his cane. "Come on. We're going on a field trip."

Wilson looked ticked off now. "House, I'm busy and– "

"You can get away for an hour or two. Besides," at which point House gave a fake sniffle, "I need you for moral support."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson looked lazily as New Jersey scenery flew around him. They had taken the 'vette, so he was expressly forbidden to drive. He decided to try to get House to tell him where they were going, since the older doctor had been extremely secretive when they left the hospital.

"If you're going to drag all over the place, at least tell me where we're going."

House stared ahead. "Can I trust you?"

"Have you ever been able not to?"

"Maybe."

Wilson could feel the tension in the air. "Like when?"

House didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "We're going to see Chase."

"I thought you said–"

"I thought you said that I should apologize."

"You're actually going to apologize?"

"No."

"So then why are we going to see Chase?"

"So you can apologize."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Five minutes, an elevator ride, and an awkward silence later the two men were standing outside one Robert Chase's apartment. Wilson's fist shot out and grabbed House's cane before it could connect to the door and knock.

"House."

"Oh, what now?"

"When you said that I could apologize . . . what were you talking about?"

"Why is that you were feeling more guilty about Chase getting fired than I was?"

"It wasn't guilt, it was–"

"Chase was fired becauseof something _you _did. You went to Vogler, not him. Combined with the fact that the guy's dad is gonna kick off in a couple of months, and you know and he doesn't, the shame is eating you up."

Wilson stuttered. He didn't know where to even begin. "Vogler threatened to cut the whole the department. Do you know how many people would lose their job? I have more than three people working in my department."

"Right. Saint Jimmy to the rescue. I'm sure all the nurses love you!"

"Yeah. So do all the doctors that get their rent through me."

"Please, he couldn't cut Oncology. No one is going to turn little bald kids out to die. Vogler isn't either. He doesn't care about your doctors or your patients, but he does care about his image. Completely getting rid of the one of the most necessary and saddest departments doesn't exactly scream 'We are a wonderful hospital!'"

By this time several residents along the hall had opened their doors to stare at the screaming doctors. One man had timidly approached the men and asked, "Um . . . excuse me, gentlemen?"

"Vogler made you fire Chase for the heck of it, why wouldn't he cut us?"

"Um, excuse me–"

"You know Vogler wouldn't get rid of the department. He would just get rid of you!"

"Excuse me–"

"And do you know why he would fire me? So he could get to you! I'm the only board member that is stopping him from firing you! Cuddy likes you, sure, but she likes his money better."

"Excuse me–"

"So you're doing this for me now?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

House and Wilson turned to the small, bald man standing behind them. He was a bit red in the face from shouting so much. "Excuse me, gentlemen," he said gentlemen as if that was the last thing he thought they were, "but your screaming is beginning to disturb some of the residents. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

House raised an eyebrow at the man. "And you are?"

"Superintendent Marks."

Wilson, sensing a possible disaster between the two, quickly intervened. "Actually we're here to see someone. Do you think maybe we could talk to him for a little while?"

"Well . . ."

House nodded. "Good, it's settled." With that, he turned around and loudly banged on Chase's door. After a couple of seconds the door swung open, revealing a tired looking Chase. His eyes rested on Wilson, then glanced over to House. Chase blinked, then slammed the door in his face.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

TBC

(1) Where I'm from we say "If it ain't broke. . .", but I just couldn't see Wilson saying it that way.:)


	7. B&E: Breaking and Expiating

Well, we're beginning to wind things down. There should only be a couple more chapters after this. I'm going to try to update sooner, but I'm having trouble getting this thing the way I want it to end. I will finish, though, I promise. This chapter is not as good as it could be, but do my guilt of not posting for a month, and my frustration of not being able to word this right, I'm posting it anyway.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own House M.D. and neither do you. (Unless you are David Shore and if you are, whoa. I am honored.)

To Sagga Bott, my awesome anonymous reviewer: Glad you didn't see it coming. It's all about the surprise.;)

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson looked over at House. If it wasn't that their situation was already awkward, Wilson would have laughed. Chase had left him stunned. "So, . . . what now?" Wilson asked.

"Superintendent Marks" cleared his throat. "Leave," he barked.

House shook his head, finally seeming to recover. "Not yet." With that, House dug through his pockets and pulled out a large key ring. Selecting one, he slid it into the lock on Chase's door and turned the key.

Wilson looked at him. "You have a key to Chase's apartment?"

"And to Cameron's, and to Foreman's, and one to Cuddy's, and one to yours."

"That's. . .sort of stalker-ish, don't you think? Not to mention illegal."

"What makes you think they didn't give me these keys?"

"Because no one in their right mind would give you a key to their house."

"You did."

"For emerg-"

"It's like yousaid. 'No one in their right minds.'Now come on."

At this point Marks began outright yelling, tired of being ignored by the two doctors. "GENTLEMEN, I MUST REQUEST YOU LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO NOT DO SO, YOU WILL PERSECUTED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW!"

Wilson, heading into the apartment behind House, turned around to face Marks. "Oh, shut up."

Then he slammed the door in the exact same fashion Chase had done earlier.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Whoa." Wilson looked around at the apartment in surprise. "Whoa."

"You said that already."

"I know, but. . ." Wilson trailed off as his eyes roamed the apartment. For one thing, it was incredibly small, and nothing like the home he had expected for the old-money Dr. Chase. There was no grand decor, no lavish paint colors, just a small leather sofa and some boxes. "I guess he's moving."

"I'm going back to Melbourne."

House and Wilson turned to face Chase, who had come from a room within the apartment. If he was surprised to his boss and his boss's best friend in his apartment, he didn't show it. As he approached the two men, Wilson looked closer at Chase. The younger man had deep circles under his eyes and seemed thinner than the last time Wilson had seen him.

House seemed to be taking in Chase's appearance as well. "When?" he asked.

"Friday. I have to get rid some of the bigger stuff I can't take back with me, and settle some bank accounts."

Friday. Today was Wednesday. With a sudden pang, Wilson wondered if Chase had found out about his dad. It sounded if Chase would be gone for good.

"So, why the rush?" House asked.

"There's no reason to stay any longer."

"Does Papa Chase know that you're coming home?"

Chase furrowed his brow. "I've called him a couple times, but he hasn't called me back. I'll probably stay with my mum's sister, anyway."

"If you could come back to work, would you stay?" House stared at Chase, preparing to gauge his reaction.

"What? Vogler-"

"Forget about Vogler. Answer the question."

"Yeah, but I don't think-"

"Fine, then. Cancel your flight. I'll let you know in the next week."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It wasn't until they were pulling into the PPTH parking lot that Wilson finally spoke. "House, how exactly do you plan to give Chase his job back? Even he knows Vogler won't allow it."

House sighed. "I guess he doesn't know about his dad, does he?"

"He said Rowan never bothered to call him back, so I guess not. Is that why you offered his job back, so he wouldn't find out about his dad?"

House stepped out of the car, ignoring Wilson's question. "House!" he called.

House didn't stop, but instead called over his shoulder, "What?"

Wilson jumped out of the car and began to follow House. "How are you going to do this?"

"Why, are you gonna go tell Vogler my plans? Is that why you want to know? So you can sell me out and keep your job?"

"I told you, I was-"

"Save it for somebody who cares." House was already in the elevator, waiting for the doors to slide shut. "Oh, and by the way, you never said you were sorry to Chase. Or me." Before Wilson could respond, the doors slid shut.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Vicoden is to House as reviews are to Tears of Melpomene. They make me a heck of a lot happier.


End file.
